nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nitrome Touchy
Magic Touch+iPhone compatibility list I provided a source for my content about Magic Touch, why has it been removed? I even linked to the information where I got my "speculation". I even provided a source, and that's not good enough? Also, how come the iPhone compatibility list was removed? Was it because I didn't cite the first Nitrome Blog post? -- 12:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Your sources for Magic Touch were the same image on two different blog pictures. I wouldn't count an image as a reliable source for such a statement of possibility that had been on the page, unless there was text on the image that specifically stated Magic Touch would have a new game mode. But it didn't, and there was only a cropped image of what was concluded to be a "new game mode" for Magic Touch. From the looks of the second to last paragraph in the description of the Touch Controller website, however, it seems as though the game would be updated. We don't know for sure yet if Magic Touch will be remade or if Nitrome will add additional game modes. For that, I counted the sources as speculation after being unable to find a text source to support the statement and replaced it with "Unknown". :The iPhone compatibility list was removed, again, because there is no source (at the moment) that can confirm what specific iOS versions Nitrome Touchy will be compatible with. What we do know is that Nitrome Touchy is planned to be released for iOS and Androids, but we don't know the specific version of iOS and above it will be compatible for. It might be the same as Icebreaker, it might not. We don't know yet, although someone could ask on Facebook and see if Nitrome will answer. Even so, what was put in a table could also easily be said as "compatible with devices running iOS 4 or up" or whatever it said on the page. 17:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Experimentation Could you explain what the "experiment" section is about? I'm inclined to remove it at the moment, because I can't find a way to rewrite it, and the bulk of the section is taken up by someone directly quoting the comment on the article. 18:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Cost I see where the screenshot of the Shop section comes from, but the full access price of $1.99 will be misleading to readers. From what I saw, it cost $4.99 for full access and according to these two comments on Facebook, full access costs €4.49. 04:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. Is it possible you could upload a picture of the shop section? ::I took a screenshot of the shop, but only after paying for it. It slipped my mind to get one before purchasing full access, oops. 00:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Not to worry Random. I have taken a snapshot. I'll upload it later when I get home. I have yet to figure out how to upload from my iPhone. SQhi•'''(talk)2000 edits 10:13, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::There it is. SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 19:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Beta elements? Sorry for posting two topics under the same talk page in a day, but I was reading over this page and another point came to mind. The Beta elements says that the heart system and share buttons were "cut" from the final release, but how do we know that Nitrome isn't going to include them when more games become Touchy compatible? These ideas may not have been scrapped, but possibly delayed, unless a reliable source can prove otherwise. 05:06, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we saw them in pre-release images, and they didn't appear in the first edition of the full version, so I would consider them cut. However, if they eventually are released, then we can remove them from the beta section. -- 13:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What exactly does that template mean? No WIP, does that mean no editing? Cuz I want to add this secret video nitrome uploaded. Plaese add this if it isn't doing anything bad to nitrome's video privacy. http://www.nitrome.com/touchy/support.html#.UJPnwW_MhUQ -- 15:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't you noticed about the forum topic? Well, that template says that no one can place a WIP on it since it was anounced/released in less than 72 hours ago. Then, everyone can edit the page. :) 15:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Guess what I found? :So? We already note on the article Lee did the music.-- 16:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't see it. In which section is it noted? There is no mention of Lee Nicklen's name. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 16:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Splitting game controls section into actual page Should we split the game controls section into an actual page? By game controls, I mean the game controls for each game. I think the section is big enough. Also, my computer sometimes experience a 3 second lag when accessing this page. -- 17:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) How about collapsible sections? SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 05:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think the reason it lags is because of all the pictures. RSK made a really cool template, called Template:Gallery, which hides the pictures of the gallery unless the reader expands the template. Here's the template: -- 15:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Splitting the game controls section for each game into its own subpage (2) I know I just asked this, but this time I want to ask something a bit different. The large section explaining each game's controls takes up close to half the article (the article is ≈54,000 bytes while the section explaining each game's controls is ≈21,000 bytes(source)). The reason I want to split it is that the list seems out of place - yes, its on the app's article, and is easy to access, but takes up an enormous amount of space. And since there are going to be likely over 30 sub sections in the controls section, it seems best to split the large "games controls section" into its own sub article, since it does add a considerable amount of scrolling to the article. Also, the article would seem better if the long section wasn't there. -- 21:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also, when I previewed Ayernam's edition to the page (he just changed two images), for around 20 seconds my computer froze. -- 03:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, with the fact that some computers might take a long time to load the page, I agree with making the controls it's own subpage. Perhaps it is a good idea as well, since this article would be about Nitrome Touchy, the app, and its history. Maybe readers don't necessarily want to see content about the games or their controls, because they are not necessarily focused on the app itself. Anyway, I support the subpaging. -- 15:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Photos missing Someone should add more photos there.They released photos for super stock stake and BC bow contests and others,and they are missing. Anyway,I can't add them right now,but if nobody really will,I will upload them... 13:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Commented text Just wondering: what's the "commented" text for? --Anonymoustyd m 03:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm probably not one to comment but it looks like a WIP that needs some major combing out. It does look like a hassle to deal with especially if it's not even being displayed on the page at the moment. It could work better on a subpage if it's still in WIP. 06:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Adding to the development section. May need to work parts of it in or use sources from it. -- 13:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Cuts from store and Brass Monkey Touchy's premium price is because Nitrome needs to make money, and this is often paraphrased to other Nitromians who don't understand. However, there is this one potentially interesting comment by Nitrome: ''We need to try and cover our costs, as after Apple and Brassmonkey have taken there cut it really doesn't leave us with much. It's expensive to make games, and if we didn't charge for some things then we would soon be out of jobs. '' Now, while this is another "we need to make money" comment, it does give one reason for the game's price that is not already obvious, being that the high price is partly due to the Apple/Google store's cut and Brass Monkey's cut, which doesn't leave Nitrome with much. Is this notable to add to the article? -- 22:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I think that it should be in the article, except that it could be under a heading where the reason why Nitrome Touchy was removed from Google Play and Apple stores, along with the blog post. 04:38, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :It is not directly related to Touchy's removal, as this comment relates to the game's high premium price. Thanks for commenting!-- 12:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :This is almost common sense. When you release a game on the App Store, of course the App Store is going to take a cut of your profits. If you use Brass Monkey to help you(?) make an app, then of course they're going to get a share of the profits. They need to make money, too. I'd say the high price takes these factors into account, but in the end, it's still because Nitrome requires profits to, well, live. So I wouldn't dawdle on it too much, just mention it within one sentence and be done with it. 16:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC)